


Nightmare at Lux

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: A short story about how Lucifer and Chloe decide to celebrate Halloween their first year of being in an official relationship.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's just beginning to be summer, but I miss my fall months, so I wrote this Halloween story to cope with it. This takes place after season four. Lucifer is now living on Earth and officially dating Chloe. Super fluffy and everything I want in established Deckerstar. I had fun writing this, so please enjoy! :)

Lucifer enjoyed Halloween, surprisingly. 

He never understood the concept of holidays. That one specific day a year was supposed to be special, for some unknown reason. That holidays were magical and turned humans extra annoying. Halloween was the one holiday a year that he could stand on Earth. Valentine’s Day was a close second, only because lonely and sad women would come to Lux practically throwing themselves at him. Christmas and Easter were fucking dreadful for obvious reasons. Thanksgiving was lonely; always him and Maze ordering takeout and having sex. The Fourth of July was incredibly loud and too god damned patriotic for him to enjoy. Halloween was different, though. The girls always wore less clothes and drank more. It was the one day a year that Lucifer could walk around with his blazing red eyes and not have people run in terror, but he never wore the full package of course. Even that was a little too much for a Halloween costume, he thought. Halloween was also Lux’s most exciting night of the year, Nightmare at Lux. The biggest party in all of Los Angeles County. And tonight was the first night his detective would accompany him to it.

Line’s already wrapped around the block, the text from one of his most-trusted bouncers read.

Lucifer grinned in anticipation for the wild night. He shoved his phone back into his jacket when he heard the front door unlock. The spawn shot through the front door and sprinted to Lucifer who was perched on the kitchen counter. She was getting taller, and was now able to reach her tiny arms around his waist. After he returned from Hell, hugging the urchin was much easier. Much more welcomed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed a little before releasing her and hopping off the counter.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him with that toothy smile of hers.

“Yeah, what are you doing here, Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she walked into the house. “I thought I was just going to meet you at Lux?” 

“Well, the party’s ready to go, Maze is off doing Dad knows what to prepare for it, and I’m bored. So, I thought I’d come by and see one of the urchin’s great Halloween costumes she’s always bragging about before the douche picked her up,” he said, smiling as Chloe walked over to him and leaned up for a kiss, placing her hands on his warm abdomen. 

The kiss was quick, but inviting. After it ended, they kept their foreheads against each other and breathed each other’s air. He sucked in deeply, allowing her soft strawberry and vanilla scent to cascade down his throat and envelop his lungs. His large hands didn’t detach from her slim waist.

“Really?” Trixie asked, grinning ear to ear. “Hold on, I’ll go put it on! You’re going to love it, Lucifer!” She slammed her backpack on the ground and shot to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Chloe moved away so she could speak, still rubbing her hands on his muscled torso. “That was nice of you. As much as she doesn’t like to admit it, she loves hearing your approval,” Chloe said to him softly.

Lucifer let out a small laugh at that. The urchin did find a way to sneak into his heart, just as his detective did. He never told Chloe that, but she still knew. She saw it every time she’d walk in on the two together. Lucifer helped Trixie with her homework, specifically math and science, almost every week night. He didn’t protest anymore when Trixie would want to watch a Disney movie; he just sat on the couch and rolled his eyes when she wasn’t looking. He always asked how her day was, how school went, and if anyone was giving her trouble. (Chloe recently told Trixie to lie about that now, because the last thing she needed was her boyfriend going around and terrorizing ten-year-olds.) On nights where Lucifer offered to make them dinner, which was surprisingly quite often, he would always make sure that Trixie’s plate didn’t have any food touching, because he knew that it grossed her out. One time when Lucifer got his wallet out to pay for their coffee, Chloe even saw a small folded up picture that Trixie had drew for him. It was a picture of all of them together, holding hands. Lucifer had horns in it, and a matching red handkerchief tucked neatly in his pocket. Chloe never mentioned she saw it, because she didn’t want to embarrass him, but it was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen.

“Are you ready for tonight, detective?” He asked.

She smiled and looked down, playing with the buttons of his shirt. She knew how much Lucifer enjoyed his parties, and she too on occasion liked to go to Lux and have fun. She really was excited. She had heard about the wild annual Halloween Lux party even before she knew Lucifer. Cars lined up all down the boulevard, people waiting for hours to get a chance at getting in. Surprisingly, the police weren’t called there that often. Lucifer’s bouncers were great at checking out IDs and the security guards there were stellar. She was ready to see what the fuss was all about. And ready to have Lucifer on her arm. There was still something eating at the back of her mind though, and Lucifer prodded her to get it out.

“That’s not an answer, detective. What’s wrong?” He pulled her back by arms so he could stare into her familiar blue eyes. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to go. I’m completely fine with—” 

“I want to go. I do, Lucifer, it’s just…” She backed away from him and went to grab a wine glass from a cabinet. “I just don’t want to disappoint you, that’s all.”

His eyes got large and was about to argue, but Chloe continued as she poured her wine glass half-full.

“Tonight will be the first crazy party where I’m glued to your side. No going back up to your penthouse with other girls, no body shots, no dancing and grinding with one of your half-naked dancers…” She took a large sip, avoiding his eyes. “I just don’t want to be the reason that this night is less fun than normal for you. I don’t like holding you back.”

Lucifer laughed, walking over to her on the opposite side of the small kitchen. “Chloe, you are never holding me back. I’m more excited about tonight than I have been in years, because for the first time I get to walk into my club with my beautiful, kind, intelligent detective by my side and show you off to everyone. To show everyone who I belong to. I’ve been waiting years to do that, detective. And I love seeing you get drunk,” he finished with a wide grin.

She didn’t say anything but smile at him, sweetly and appreciatively. She pulled him down by his collar to give him another kiss. He kissed her back and snaked his hand down her torso and pulled her against him. She smiled against his hungry lips.

“Ta-da!” Trixie said, appearing from her room, her arms raised above her head.

She had on tight black pants and a tucked in black long-sleeved shirt with black boots to match. There were straps along her thighs and arms with fake plastic knives sticking out of them. Her hair was braided back into a ponytail. Half her face was covered in makeup, assumedly supposed to look like a demon’s face, and the other eye had black winged liner. She spun a circular dagger in her left hand and a whip in the other.

“You let the spawn go trick-or-treating dressed up as a—”

“Maze, Lucifer. She’s Maze,” Chloe stopped him, knowing where he was probably going with that.

“Oh,” Lucifer laughed, looking Trixie up and down. He made the connection with the demon face and the dagger. He had forgotten for a moment that the spawn saw Maze’s other face.

Lucifer had been furious with Maze when he had found out about that. He pinned her to a wall and threatened her, his red eyes blazing, that if she ever scared the child like that again he would bring her back to Hell. But Maze had casually explained to him that it was over Halloween a few years ago, and that the child was smart enough to figure out it wasn’t a costume. She told him that she was fine with it. That it wasn’t scary at all. When Lucifer had confronted Trixie about it, she acted like it was no big deal and even asked to see his face. He was so shocked in that moment that he forgot how to speak, until she asked him a second time with those big brown eyes of hers. Lucifer refused to show her his face, but he made his red eyes appear and Trixie said it was lame compared to what Maze could do. He was offended, to say the least. But still, he didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to show the urchin that complete side of him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he terrified the small human. Whenever he asked Chloe about it, she said it was completely up to him, reassuring him that Trixie would love him no matter what. But Lucifer still wasn't so sure.

“Oh, Maze will love this. Let me send her a picture.” He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture, Trixie standing in a fighting position with a fierce look on her face.

“Where is Maze? I wanted to see her before dad picked me up,” Trixie said, with a disappointed look on her face.

“I think she’s off with Miss Lopez, getting ready for the party tonight. I’m sure she’ll miss you tonight, spawn.”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Why can’t I go to this stupid party? I’m almost eleven. I promise I won’t drink!” She ran over to her mom and used those big doe eyes on her.

Lucifer smiled and watched as Chloe laughed at her daughter, smoothing her hair with one hand and holding onto Lucifer’s waist with the other. “Sorry, babe. Lux is a little too R-rated for you. A few more years and we’ll take you, I promise. Your first shot will be on the house,” she pinched Lucifer’s waist at that.

Trixie just rolled her eyes.

Lucifer thought about that for a moment. He knew confidently for the first time that he would be able to watch the spawn grow up, like a real step-Satan (as Trixie liked to call him, even though Lucifer sort of detested the term). He smiled, imagining helping her study for her SATs, threatening the life of her first boyfriend, watching her graduate high school, helping her move into a dorm… Lucifer was disgusted in himself at the cookie-cutter domestication he had been thrusted into, but he secretly loved and relished in every second of it. It felt nice. Safe. Comfortable. But for now, he just enjoyed when the spawn came over to Lux and ordered virgin strawberry daiquiris on the house with extra whipped cream and two maraschino cherries on top. Lucifer cherished those moments.

Interrupting his thoughts, the douche came through the front door, sporting light blue scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. A tag on his shirt read, Dr. Dan.

“Ah, yes. Dr. Douche,” Lucifer announced. He heard Chloe hold back a laugh in the back of her throat. She pinched his side again and sipped at her wine.

“Daddy, you look great!” Trixie said, running over to her father to hug him.

“You look good too, Trix! What is that? You’re a…a…”

Chloe could tell her ex was struggling so she mouthed ‘Maze’ to him, and he gave her a thankful nod in response.

“Maze! You’re Maze,” he said. Trixie smiled, knowingly. “Well, go get your stuff. That candy isn’t going to grab itself.”

Trixie skipped back to her room, excitedly.

“A doctor, huh?” Chloe grinned.

Dan rolled his eyes in response. “Look, it was last minute. I forgot to grab a costume, and I knew Trixie would be mad if I didn’t wear one. This is the only one I could find in my size besides a devil,” Dan said with a huff, rolling his eyes at the man glued to his ex-wife’s side.

Chloe grinned. Lucifer scoffed.

“So, Chlo, you excited to go and see the infamous Nightmare at Lux?” he smiled, expecting to see Chloe uncomfortable. Through their marriage, he never knew Chloe to be a partier. She was always the calm and collected one in the relationship. Part of that could’ve been the reason that Dan spent extra time at the bar, leaving Chloe behind to take care of Trixie. But Dan did know that Lucifer had brought out a piece of Chloe that he never knew existed. And for that, Dan would be forever grateful to the guy.

“Yeah, I actually am,” she smiled and tightened her hold around Lucifer’s waist reassuringly.

“What are you two going as?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned, “I’ll make sure to send you a picture when I get the costume on. It’s at his penthouse.” 

Dan laughed, already knowing that whatever costume Lucifer coerced her into wearing was going to make Chloe feel awkward. “Alright. Does it matter what time you want me to bring her back tomorrow?”

“Preferably later in the afternoon. I have a feeling my head might be liable to burst by tomorrow morning,” she said, moving to put her wineglass in the sink. She hadn’t gotten drunk in a while, so her body was probably not going to be too happy with her. She felt happy though thinking of being able to fall asleep in Lucifer’s bed tonight. She loved that damn thing. Ever since she fell asleep in it that night of her birthday when Lucifer went to Vegas. She didn’t understand how it was so comfortable. It had to be worth a fortune. It was a California king, with real silk sheets and the softest comforter she had ever touched. It always seemed to be warm, no matter how long it felt the absence of a body. The pillows were the perfect mixture between firm and soft. When she slept over at Lucifer’s, it was extremely hard to get out of it. It was truly fit for the King of Hell himself.

Trixie came out of her room with her backpack on and the same large smile on her face. She had her plastic pumpkin basket ready in hand for candy. “Let’s go. I don’t want all the good candy to be taken.”

Chloe walked over to her daughter and hugged her. “Have fun tonight, baby. Stay with your father, do not get out of his sight. Understand?”

Trixie nodded and Chloe kissed her on the forehead.

“Yes, have fun tonight, urchin. And save me some candy, please,” Lucifer told her.

Trixie nodded sweetly and skipped out to Dan’s squad car. 

Chloe and Dan said their goodbyes.

Once Dan was out, Lucifer clapped his hands together. “Well, we have about an hour till the party starts. We should get going to Lux. I cannot wait to see you in your costume, darling.”

Chloe laughed and leaned up to his lips one last time. Then she went back to her bedroom to retrieve her things for the night.


	2. Part Two

Lucifer was right. Lux was packed already. As he drove up to his private parking garage, people were standing in line for blocks. Chloe tried not to stare at all the girls in their short costumes, with their hair teased up and cleavage on display. Lucifer didn’t seem to notice. Chloe actually couldn’t wait to put on her costume. She wanted to feel sexy tonight. Not that she didn’t ever feel sexy, Lucifer made her feel that way all the time, but this time she wanted to convince herself, without Lucifer’s persuasion.

Lucifer dragged her straight into the bedroom when they got up to the penthouse. Her costume was laid out neatly on the bed next to his larger one. She was glad Lucifer allowed her to approve it beforehand. And she was glad he wasn’t wanting to go all out. It was simple, but perfect. Her costume was a strapless, tight black dress that lasted down to mid-thigh. Her heels were tall and covered in bright red jewels. She didn’t want to ask Lucifer how much they afforded, because they certainly looked worth more than couple months of her rent. To top it off, there was a tiara encrusted with hundreds of small rubies and diamonds, glimmering and sparkling up at her. When Lucifer had presented that to her a few days ago, she almost fainted. He said he’d been storing it in his safe for the past hundred years and that it was time to finally break it out. Again, she refrained from asking what it was worth, or where he had even gotten it. Hopefully not from some princess or queen he shagged back in the twelfth century.

Lucifer’s outfit was a snazzy all black tux, with his signature red-bottomed Louboutin’s. The cufflinks were also encrusted with rubies. He also had a crown to top it off. His seemed to be carved of obsidian, and it had three large rubies in the front. It was intimidating, and Chloe couldn’t help but imagine it on him as he sat on his throne in Hell. Small shivers sent down her spine at that. Not out of fear, never out of fear. But out of shear realization of who her boyfriend was.

Without a word, she gathered the dress along with her overnight bag and walked to his massive bathroom and shut the door. Lucifer watched with a grin forming at the corner of his mouth, eager to see her in it. He then gathered himself and began to undress out of his suit and replace it with the tux.

Chloe stared at herself in the mirror for a solid sixty seconds after she successfully managed to get the tight dress on completely. She’d rolled her eyes when she saw the proud label on the thing, Valentino. She had to admit to herself, she did look rather good in it. It hugged her body tightly and the fabric fit beautifully around her chest and hips. There was a small sweetheart neckline that showed off the smallest amount of cleavage she could give. After tearing her eyes away from herself, quick to brush away any potential insecurities, she grabbed her hairbrush and yanked it through some tangles. She teased it a little to get some volume. Then she applied some black liner to her eyes along with mascara, and some red lips to match the ensemble. She grabbed the perfume that was already sitting on Lucifer’s marble counter. It was his favorite of hers, so he bought her one to specifically keep at his place. She squirted it once on her neck and then on her chest. She kicked her discarded clothes in the corner of the bathroom, too eager to pick them up and fold them. After staring once more at herself in the mirror, she finally convinced herself to walk outside.

Fortunately for Chloe, Lucifer was dressed in everything but his shirt. His muscles folded and turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Chloe stared at his gold-toned body, wanting to walk over and touch it, but she was caught off guard by Lucifer’s face. He was looking at her like she too was an angel. Something holy. Handcrafted by God himself.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, not that he’d ever want to. Her sea-blue eyes. The strong bone structure of her face to the slim neck. Her collarbones that created delicate pools in her small shoulders. Her breasts perking slightly out of the black dress, a black that somehow seemed to make her tanned skin glow in the dim light of his bedroom. The long golden locks of hair that went just passed her chest also seemed to glow brighter than ever. Her waist was tiny, but you could see the strong muscles of her abdomen move as she shifted awkwardly on her feet, waiting for Lucifer to say something. But he continued to stare his way down. His eyes enveloped the slight swell of her hips. His eyes took incredibly long to snake down her endless tan legs. He even noticed she had painted her toenails red. This woman would be the death of him, he thought.

“Detective, you look absolutely divine,” was all he could muster to her.

She smiled, blushing. He hated that she looked shy.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his waist. She placed a kiss on the center of his chest, leaving the stain of her lipstick there. She giggled and went to wipe it away with the pad of her thumb, but Lucifer caught it in one hand and said to leave it. So she did, smiling slightly possessively at the thought. The image brought her back to the night she pressed the axe to his chest, making him bleed. It was the first night after she found out who he was that truly convinced her that she loved him unconditionally.

He turned to put the rest of his outfit on and then proceeded to go finish his look in the bathroom. Chloe bent down to get situated in the tall stilettos. She wore heels all the time to work, but this height was something she wasn’t used to. She had a feeling she’d be holding on to Lucifer’s arm a lot tonight. But that was okay with her. It was something she planned to do anyway. Hopefully when she was drunk, he’d still keep a close eye on her. Otherwise they might have to stop at the hospital before the end of the night for a broken ankle. After she’d walked in some small circles around his bed to get a feel for the shoes, Lucifer walked out of the bathroom. His hair was perfectly combed and neat, and she could smell his fresh cologne. 

She didn’t say anything, but grabbed his crown from the bed and waited for him to bend over so she could put it on him without messing up his hair. She saw his lips twitch upward for a fraction of a second. He then bent down to her level so she could neatly place the crown down. After it was on, she took his face between her hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, everything. She made sure it was light enough that her lipstick wouldn’t leave anymore marks. When she leaned away to look at his face, she noticed immediately that his eyes were no longer their warm brown, but a deep red. A red that had recently became one of her favorite colors. “My beautiful King,” she muttered, mostly to herself.

Lucifer pulled back too, to stare at her again. Those red eyes held so much love in them for her. She felt it, but didn’t press him to say anything. She knew love was still an emotion he was learning how to deal with, so she let him figure it out in his own Lucifer-ish way. That didn’t stop her from saying it, though. She whispered it a lot to him in moments where she just couldn’t hold it back anymore. Most of the time that was usually when her hand was fisted in his hair doing other activities. She always got a tad embarrassed when she said it, but he always seemed grateful for it. Sometimes he even said it back to her. She loved when he did that. She was always so proud of him.

It was Lucifer’s turn to grab Chloe’s crown and put it on her head, but he grabbed the crown and her hand and dragged her into the bathroom. He situated her in front of the massive mirror and stood behind her. He slowly raised the crown up and gently situated it on her head. She wasn’t even looking at herself in the mirror, she was looking at Lucifer’s large frame behind her. He rubbed his big hands down her arms and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“The Queen of Hell and her devoted King,” he said proudly. “Is there anything more fitting?” he asked with a laugh.

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. “I think this Queen is ready for a drink.”

“Then let’s go,” he said with a smile, offering his arm to her.

...

Chloe’s jaw dropped as soon as the elevator doors opened to the club. She knew Lucifer went all out for parties, and had heard extensively about Nightmare at Lux, but never could’ve imagined this.

The strobe lights that danced across the slick bodies on the dancefloor and the wet countertop of the bar were bright reds, oranges, purples, and greens. The lights would move to the rhythm of the song, which Chloe noticed was the theme song to The Addam’s Family. She knew Lucifer had to have planned that. He knew it was one of her favorites. She saw all the bartenders and staff wore simple black masks. There was fog coming from somewhere behind the bar, and it slowly crept around everyone’s shins and ankles. The lights were decorated like old candelabras with spiderwebs dropping off of them. There was a fountain in the middle of the table section, streaming something thick and red, flooding over decorative skulls and gravestones. There was a sign above the bar that read, Welcome to Nightmare at Lux! The Most Hellish Party in All of Los Angeles. Chloe rolled her eyes and gave a small grin.

When Lucifer and Chloe began to stroll down the stairway, all the eyes moved towards them. Besides the blaring music and movement of bright strobe lights across the crowd of people, it was like the king and queen had ordered everyone’s undivided attention. Chloe hated being gawked at, and she hated when Lucifer was gawked at, so she gripped his arm a little harder as they waltzed down the stairs. He tugged her towards him a bit tighter.

Lucifer was right about the sea of people there would be tonight. The place hadn’t even opened an hour ago and was already shoulder-to-shoulder packed. Chloe stared out at the crowd, as she still had some leverage on the stairs, and looked for a familiar face. Thankfully, she spotted a blonde with glasses and a halo sitting at the bar, sipping a martini.

Chloe tugged Lucifer down the stairs and to the bar. Lucifer nudged everyone out of the way so Chloe wouldn’t have to. He really didn’t need to, though. People got out of their way for them. She tried not to notice as all the women looked him up and down.

“Chloe! Lucifer! You guys look great! The costumes are…fitting,” Linda said, glancing at both crowns on top of their heads, craning her neck to see Lucifer’s. “Your Highness’,” she said with a small curtsy.

“Thanks, Linda,” Chloe said, examining Linda’s costume. She had on a short white gown that looked to be made of satin. Her halo was attached to a gold headband, and there were cheap wings slapped on her back to match. “Don’t you look fitting, as well,” Chloe said with a grin, taking a seat at the bar as Lucifer pulled the stool out for her.

“Yes, Doctor. You fit right in with the family. Except my wings are far more impressive. I mean, come on, you could’ve put a little more effort into them,” Lucifer said, then motioned to the bartender to grab him his usual whiskey.

“Okay, well, your brother didn’t think they looked too awful,” Linda said, sipping her martini.

“Ah, yes,” Lucifer said, taking a swig of the whiskey the bartender sat in front of him. “Where is my brother? Decided to shove the stick back up his ass and not have fun?”

“Actually, I’m right here, Luci,” a deep, familiar voice said from behind them.

Amenadiel was dressed in an all-white tuxedo, the exact opposite of Lucifer’s. Like Linda’s, he too had a pair of fake wings strapped to his back and a halo on top of his head.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, come on, brother. You got the real thing and you decided to go for the Party City version? How disappointing.”

Amenadiel rolled his eyes at his brother and said, “Brother, my wings are far too massive to move around this many people. They wouldn’t fit. Plus, can you imagine how much alcohol would be spilt on them by the end of tonight? The feathers would get all sticky and I’d have to spend all tomorrow grooming them.” Linda laughed and brushed the fake wings on his back lovingly. Amenadiel leaned into her with a smile.

“Yes, well, speaking of alcohol. Detective, order something,” he told her, calling the bartender over, once again.

Chloe slapped his arm, lightly. The bartenders looked so busy tonight, hustling across the bar floor taking orders and making drinks. Chloe didn’t want them to give her special treatment. Lucifer had already told them that whatever she ordered was on the house, but Chloe still sneaked them a tip when Lucifer wasn’t looking. 

The youngest bartender, Aaron, rushed over to where they were seated. He had to be in his early twenties. Chloe liked when he was working. He was always so nice to her and the girls when they would come in. One time, he even punched a drunk guy who was twice his size in the face for calling Ella a bitch for not dancing with him. Lucifer gave him a hefty raise after that. He wore a black mask like the rest of the staff. “Another round, boss?” he asked Lucifer, already moving to grab the whiskey bottle.

“That, and…?” He looked at Chloe for her order.

“Can I just get a cosmo, please?” Chloe asked with soft eyes, trying to silently tell him that it was no rush.

“Sure thing, Detective Decker. Right on it,” he said with his usual kind smile. As he topped Lucifer’s glass off, he examined his boss’ costume. “I like the costume, boss. Especially the contacts. Where’d you get them? Amazon?” He shoved the glass towards Lucifer.

“Oh, you know, just a gift from God.”

Aaron laughed and walked away to start making Chloe’s cosmopolitan. He was probably used to his boss’ strange devilish antics.

“Oh my gosh! Hey, you guys!”

The four of them turned to see Ella skipping towards them with a huge smile and big eyes, dragging Maze behind her.

Chloe and Linda recognized Ella’s costume right away. She had on a schoolgirl plaid skirt, a tied up white button up, and a gray cardigan. Her black MaryJane’s were accompanied by knee-length white socks. Her hair was braided into two pigtails. She had to be Britney Spears from the “Baby One More Time” music video. Very on brand for Ella, they all thought.

“Miss Lopez, don’t you look ravishing,” Lucifer said with a smile. He kissed both her cheeks. “What are you, exactly? Sexy schoolgirl? I’ll bite,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, come on, Luce! It’s Britney, bitch!”

Lucifer still looked confused as ever.

“Spears. Britney Spears. Man, you know sometimes, I do believe you’re from another planet,” she said, slapping Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Not a planet, Miss Lopez. Hell. I’m from Hell,” he huffed.

Chloe laughed and pinched his cheek, loving his adorable annoyed face.

“But, hey, you guys nailed the costumes! Angels? King and Queen of Hell, I presume? Genius.”

“I contemplated stealing that crown and cashing it in a few hundred years ago. Could’ve bought me a castle,” Maze said, looking at the crown on Chloe’s head, walking to stand beside Ella. “Hey, can I get a beer?” she said to Aaron as he walked by and slid Chloe her cosmo.

Maze wore a short nun costume with fishnets and tall black go-go boots. Chloe laughed. Amenadiel just looked disappointed.

“Where the hell did you get that cross?” Lucifer asked, pointing to the golden crucifix on her neck.

“Ella said I could borrow it.”

“Yeah, that was before I knew what she was doing with it. Should’ve known, I guess,” Ella said, after she ordered a Mai Tai, strong. Aaron was getting his work cut out for him tonight, Chloe thought.

“Lucifer, there are so many people here. You must make so much money, just in this night alone,” Linda commented as she downed the rest of her drink, looking out at the sea of people.

“Yes, well, didn’t take long for me to realize that humans quite enjoy going out on Halloween night and getting rip-roaring drunk. I thought previously that it was just a children’s holiday. Imagine my surprise…”

Chloe looked on to the dancefloor, where all the bodies were bouncing at the same beat. She now recognized that the song was a 'Thriller' remix. The flash of the colorful lights glowed on all the different skin and hair. The light reflecting off the sweat on people’s shoulders and the glitter on their hair and bodies made the crowd look like a piece of artwork. She looked for other familiar faces, but there was too much going on for her to make out anyone’s face.

“Ugh, come on, I want to dance!” Ella grabbed Linda and Chloe’s wrists, urging them to follow her.

“Excuse me, but I am way too sober to do that right now,” Linda said. Chloe agreed.

“Can I get some shots? Six shots over here, please!” Ella shouted over the music.

A bartender appeared in front of them instantly, three glasses in each hand, before Linda or Chloe could argue. She set them out in a line and poured a clear liquid into each.

They all grabbed one and raised them in the air.

“Lucifer, would you like to do the honors?” Ella asked, grinning excitedly.

Lucifer sighed, but puffed up his chest and said, “To a sinful night that hopefully none of us will remember tomorrow morning.”

They all said cheers and clinked their glasses together, gulping down the liquid quickly.

“Wow, that’s tequila!” Chloe said, her eyes squinting and her hand rubbing her throat, resisting the urge to cough.

They all grunted in surprise, expecting it to be vodka or some kind of whiskey. Lucifer used his long arm and reached behind the bar, grabbing a small plate of limes. He immediately gave one to Chloe and then passed the plate around, leaving none for him. They all moaned, except Ella who said that they were weak and that she began drinking tequila at age fourteen. Chloe sucked on the lime and ignored her, letting the cool juice coat her burning throat. She took it out and Lucifer snatched it out of her hand before she could put it back on the plate. He put it in his own mouth and sucked harder, trying to get the last bit of juice out. Chloe blushed as she watched him. Even though he probably thought it as innocent, Chloe found it erotic. Wow, she thought, she needed this night to hurry up before she pulled Lucifer back upstairs.

Lucifer took it out and threw it onto the plate with the others. He looked at Chloe. “Would you believe me if I told you it burned more when you’re around?”

Chloe just smiled at him and leaned up to kiss the side of his jaw. He leaned into her body and braced himself against her.

Suddenly, a new song started and Ella jumped up, her teeth and eyes gleaming with the big smile. “‘Disturbia’. Rihanna. This song was my anthem through undergrad! Come on, guys! It’s a sign! Let’s dance!”

Linda and Chloe both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders with a smile. Chloe picked up her cosmo and gulped the rest down with a big swig, then took Lucifer’s whiskey out of his hand and finished that too. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and grinned. She hopped off the chair, with just a bit of a wobble, and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Are you going to join us?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

“Unlike you, darling, I need just a bit more before I go out there. But you have fun,” he said with a smile. “If someone tries to touch you, kick their ass for me,” he said as she turned away from him.

“Will do,” she said with an amused smile.

As if anyone would dare try that with her, Lucifer thought to himself. The majority of Lux’s regulars and all the staff members knew of his relationship with the detective. So far, everyone has stayed away from her. Before he and Chloe had even become anything serious, he sat his bartenders and bouncers down and told them to keep a close eye on her, as well as Dr. Linda and Miss Lopez now. If they saw anyone try anything without Chloe’s consent, they were to report it to him immediately. Lucifer prayed for any fool who dared to hurt her. He knew that if the day ever should come, he would make them wish they were in Hell.

Chloe walked off with Ella, Linda and Maze towards the dancefloor. Lucifer enjoyed watching her walk away in that tight dress. He shifted his legs as he took Chloe’s seat. Him and Amenadiel watched as their women navigated through the crowd, trying to find a comfortable place to dance at. Finding a spot in the center, under a disco-ball and what seemed like a million lights pointing towards them, they all began to dance.

Lucifer lived for these moments. It was rare for him to see her just be Chloe and not Detective Decker or the urchin’s mother. Not that he disliked either of those sides. The mother and the detective were large parts of her. The careful, responsible parts that made him fall in love with her in the beginning. But tonight was one of those rare carefree nights where she just had fun, and Lucifer relished in every second of it. He laughed as he watched her and his friends throw their arms up and sing the lyrics. Every single one of them were off key, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Focusing on Chloe again, he examined the way her strong body moved under her dress. She claimed to have been nervous about the height of the heels, but she seemed to be doing just fine. She moved her arms up and flipped her hair around, the locks sticking to the sweat that was already building slightly on her neck. Lucifer decided then that it was time to turn around before he got too invested in the scene.

“So, did the little miscreant participate in any Halloween shenanigans tonight? Beatrice was awfully excited,” he told his brother, who was looking over the cocktail specials.

Amenadiel’s face brightened at the mention of his son. Lucifer knew that it would. Something changed his brother deeply when his son was born. He couldn’t describe it, but he saw a warm love in his eyes that was absent before. Lucifer would never tell him this, because he didn’t want his brother to think he’d gone soft, but he was genuinely happy that his brother was able to make this life for himself on Earth.

“Linda and I coerced him into a little costume. I have a picture on my phone.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Lucifer the picture. The one year old was dressed in a small, white, angel costume to match his parents. The look on his face seemed annoyed. “As you can see, he didn’t let us keep it on him for very long.”

“That’s my nephew,” Lucifer said proudly.

Amenadiel smiled at his comment, but then his face suddenly turned serious.

“Luci, are you and Chloe ever going to…?”

Lucifer knew what he was getting at. “I’m not sure,” was all he had to say, then he grabbed his whiskey and turned back towards the love of his life, who was laughing with Linda about something. Lucifer wasn’t sure if a child was in the future for them. If you’d asked him just a year ago, he would’ve detested the idea of a little antichrist running amuck. He was disgusted by the idea of fatherhood. But now that he’s found Chloe, he doesn’t think it’d be so bad. And bonding with the urchin had certainly helped with his idea of children. Sometimes he’d watch his brother and Linda play with Charlie and have small fantasies about Chloe and him chasing a little girl with blonde hair like her mother’s and brown eyes like his around one of his large homes in the hills or the mountains or the beach, wherever Chloe picked. He imagined picking baby names and painting a nursery with her. When he and Chloe had their first serious discussion about it, neither of them had a straight answer. Chloe agreed and said that she would love to be a parent again, and especially do it with him by her side, but she was also nervous that Lucifer would regret it. Lucifer didn’t even try to deny that. He was nervous about that too. Ever since that conversation, the topic became sort of taboo between them. Lucifer was thankful his brother left the conversation alone at that. No need to pull him into a mood during the party.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, he saw Chloe staggering over to him. He caught her as she leaned her total bodyweight on him, her arms thrown around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up. She was a tad sweaty and smelled amazing. Lucifer’s nose went below her ear and took a deep breath, then kissed her neck.

“Hey, Aaron! Can I get another cosmo, please? Whenever you get the chance! No rush!” She shouted to the young bartender, Lucifer’s favorite.

Lucifer smiled at her politeness, never failing even when she’s wasted. “And two more shots, Aaron,” Lucifer added. "Vodka, please."

The kid nodded. “Sure thing, boss.”

Chloe clapped excitedly. Lucifer smiled at her and moved to fix the strands of hair that were strewn over her crown. Meanwhile, her hands found themselves on his hard thigh. She wanted to creep them up towards his crotch, but was sober enough to respect Amenadiel’s presence next to them. Guess they’d have to wait till later. Chloe could wait. She thought.

Aaron brought over two shots and her cosmo. They thanked him. Lucifer slipped two hundreds across the table, non-chalantly.

“Let me drink this first,” Chloe told Lucifer, pulling the drink towards her.

Lucifer nodded and grabbed her waist lightly, shifting her body so that she was sitting on his lap and her back was leaning against the counter. She put her arm around his shoulder and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Lucifer’s right hand rested on her lower back, while the left grazed her bare thigh. She didn’t take her eyes off him while she sipped her drink.

“Are you having fun, my darling?” he asked.

She moaned slightly. “Mm, very.”

He laughed. She was such a lightweight. He had no room to talk though. With her being here, his celestial metabolism was non-existent. So he was also feeling a slight buzz. Nothing close to Chloe’s, but something. 

She moaned again. “This is so good. I swear, your bartenders must put something else in these drinks. They’re amazing. Here, try it,” she said, tipping the glass back to Lucifer’s lips before he could refuse. She did it so quick, some of it dribbled down his chin. Chloe let out an 'oops' and leaned down to swipe her tongue over it. Lucifer looked up at her with that knowing look in his eyes. He knew what she was doing. Little succubus, he thought.

She finished her drink off and reached for her shot on the counter. Sliding off his lap, she looked up at him with a smirk.

“What?” he asked.

She didn’t say anything, but took her hand and placed it on his forehead and pushed back so his neck was exposed to her. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he laughed, knowing what was coming. She poured a stream of the liquid down his neck, and before it went down his shirt, she leaned down and caught it with her tongue. It burned even more against his hot skin. She leaned back and smirked at his expression, and then finished the rest of the shot.

“My turn,” he demanded. He grabbed his and motioned for Chloe to lean back. She did with excitement. He poured it down her neck and repeated the same motion. Chloe leaned into him, loving the feel of his rough stubble against her soft neck. She was so close to grabbing him by the tie and leading him back upstairs.

Luckily, he pulled away from her with a grin, knowing fully well what he did to her. He finished the shot and then stood up. 

“You coming, brother? I’m sure Linda would like a dance partner as well,” he said, taking Chloe’s hand and leading her towards the dancefloor where the rest of their friends were.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter does have some smut in it!

The group of them were in the center of the dancefloor for what seemed like hours. They were still going strong, surprisingly. Lucifer was ninety percent sure that Maze and Ella had done some type of drug in the bathroom. Cocaine, most likely. Or maybe some quaaludes. Either one, Maze knew where Lucifer kept the good stuff stashed. Amenadiel and Linda’s eyes never left each other’s as they danced. Lucifer and Chloe’s bodies didn’t leave each other. He was pressed up against her back, his hands attached to her small hips. She rubbed her ass into his crotch, and Lucifer could feel himself getting harder by the second. He knew she could feel it; she had to. But he wasn’t going to leave until she wanted to go.

They all sang along to 'Maneater' by Hall and Oates, slurring the familiar lyrics. Ella jumped up and down and had her normal large smile plastered on her face, her pupils dilated.

Chloe turned in his arms, suddenly, and put her hands on his chest as she sang. “Oh, here she comes! Watch out, boy. She’ll chew you up!” She swung her head back and forth, and some of the locks stuck to the sweat on Lucifer’s neck. She stumbled a bit in her heels, and Lucifer pulled her full flesh against him. She took advantage of this spot quickly and locked her lips to his. Lucifer sucked in her bottom lip and held onto it with his teeth before letting go. She stared up into his red eyes with want. He returned the look.

Ella then came up behind Chloe and began to dance on her, shouting, “She’s a maneater! Oh! Oh, here she comes!”

Lucifer just watched and enjoyed the show as Chloe turned and danced with Ella. He knew that she would be embarrassed by this come Monday at work, but he didn’t care. She was having fun.

When the song was over, Chloe turned back to Lucifer and practically dropped dead in his arms. He held her up easily.

“You ready?” he bent down to ask quietly in her ear.

She just nodded into his chest. Her eyes stayed closed. She was grateful that he could sense this from her as she stayed comfortable against his chest, her arms wrapped around his slim waist.

Lucifer turned towards the group and told them they were heading upstairs. They all said their goodbyes. Maze and Ella looked like they were intent to dance there till the club was empty.

Lucifer had to practically drag Chloe to the elevator. She couldn’t balance in her shoes, much less walk in them. When the elevator doors shut, Lucifer placed her against the wall and bent down to take her heels off. She moaned. When he got back up to his normal level, Chloe stared at him lovingly. She put both her hands on either side of his face and pulled him close to her. “I love you so much, Lucifer. You’re so beautiful.”

He felt like crying. He felt like kneeling before her and kissing her feet. He wanted to praise her for being this perfect being, for loving him. How could someone as perfect as she find it in her massive heart to love him? Evil incarnate? He didn’t care anymore, honestly. Just the fact that she did meant the world to him.

He placed the hand that wasn’t holding her heels on her cheek, looking deep into her blue eyes. He felt his irises shift back into their normal brown. “I love you, Chloe.” He kissed her deeply then, refusing to let go until the elevator doors opened to his penthouse.

Lucifer was aware that saying those three little words was a rarity for him. And he also knew that Chloe knew that and was okay with it. He still felt guilty at times, though. He cursed at himself when Chloe would say it and he couldn’t get himself to say it back to her. He’d scream internally 'I love you too!' until she changed the subject. Lucifer didn’t know why it was hard for him. When he had told Dr. Linda this problem, she said it was a projection of his fear of vulnerability. She said that he was scared of the power Chloe would hold over him if he fully accepted his feelings towards her. He’d told the doctor that he didn’t understand that though, because Chloe had held power over him since the day they met.

Lucifer had to carry Chloe up the short staircase to his bedroom, too afraid that she’d tip over and break an ankle. He preferred his detective in one piece. She usually hated being carried, but she was so out of it that she just kissed his neck. She didn’t stop when he placed her on her feet. 

He waited for her to stop, but she kept going. Eventually, her curious hands found their way to the sides of his jacket, trying to slide it off his broad shoulders.

He laughed and pushed her back, so her lips disconnected from his skin. “Detective, darling, you are way too drunk and tired to be behaving like this.” He was shocked by his own responsibility.

She ignored him with a shush and tried to kiss him again, her hands still snaking around his waist. He stopped them mid-travel.

“Nope. Come on, darling. Let’s get you undressed,” he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the side of the bed.

“I like the sound of that.” He ignored her comment.

He reached behind her and undid the zipper, allowing her to shimmy her way out of the tight dress. It fell to her heels and she kicked it away from her feet. Lucifer stared at her bare breasts for some time before moving to take the crown off her head. He took his off too and placed them in the safe behind them. He moved quickly to take his suit off. He was also too damned tired to put it away in the closet, so he kicked it near Chloe’s dress. He handed the shirt he wore to Chloe, and she slipped it on over her head. Lucifer thought about putting on a t-shirt or maybe some sweatpants so Chloe wouldn’t be tempted to try and touch him again, but he was so exhausted that he bailed against the idea and slept in his normal boxers.

Chloe fell back into his bed and moaned. It felt just like last time. It was firm, yet hugging her curves with just the amount of softness. The sheets were smooth against her skin and it felt like a breath of fresh air. She felt Lucifer’s warm and solid body creep up behind hers, wanting contact. She was relieved to find out that he was only wearing his boxers. But Lucifer was right; Chloe was too tired to do anything tonight. Maybe tomorrow when they woke up, she thought. She smiled at the idea.

They both turned towards each other. Chloe placed her head in its usual place, in the crook of his neck and shoulder. She placed one leg in between his and rubbed her foot up and down his shin, lovingly. She breathed in his scent, noticing that his cologne was wearing off and that his muskier scent was shining through. She loved that smell. She smiled and pecked him on his neck one last time before sleep quickly overtook her.

Lucifer put his nose to her hair and breathed in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. It smelt like home. The smell of ash and fire and stale, dry air was no longer home, nor was it the fresh dewy scent of Heaven. It was no longer the over-bearing perfume of the hookers and strippers he’d invited up to his room. It was no longer cigarette smoke or his spicy whiskey, but her. This human woman that he had unexpectedly fallen madly in love with. 

Lucifer couldn’t recall when he fell asleep, but their bodies didn’t separate from each other that night.

…

“Chloe,” Lucifer grunted through his clenched teeth, both his hands fisting the fabric of his pillow under his head. He let out a small groan and felt her swallow a couple times. She released him with a pop and poked her head out from under the sheets, staring at him with wide eyes and cherry red, swollen lips forming into a small smile.

She had woken him up like this before, but it was early afternoon by the time they woke up today. The sun was high and shining through his large window, making the bed warmer than usual. The natural golden light made Chloe’s hair shine and her eyes deepen like two pools of the most crystal-clear water on Earth. Like the water from the Garden of Eden, he thought as he remembered the wretched place.

He flipped her over before she could register what was happening. He began to unbutton the shirt of his she was wearing, kissing down her torso as he went. Chloe squirmed on the mattress in anticipation. She’d been waiting patiently for this since last night. She put her hands in his hair and tugged at it, making the natural curls in it rise above. She loved when it did that. Lucifer hated it. Well, he hated the curls, not her doing it to him. Sometimes she’d pull too hard and he would make a sharp and sudden groan, but he encouraged her to keep doing it.

She moaned as Lucifer took his time on her. He usually did in the morning. He was lazy, but still somehow managed to make her beg for it every time.

He swiped his tongue lightly and nibbled at her. Her hips moved without her mind’s permission and she raised them closer to him. He just placed his large hands on her hips and laid her back down to the mattress, using his thumbs to draw slow circles around the protruding pelvic bones. When he finally attached his lips around her center and sucked, his tongue still swiping the juice, she let out a high-pitched moan and yanked the dark locks of his hair. Lucifer moaned back, enjoying the familiar sweet and warm taste of his detective and the pressure of her fingers in his hair. He continued to suck for a moment even after she came, making sure to swallow all her juices. Then he placed a final open-mouthed kiss to her center and moved back up her body.

Chloe convinced him then to let her climb on top of him. He first refused, because he knew she was still sensitive down there from what he just did, but she wouldn’t take no for answer. Chloe didn’t want to have sex for herself—well, she sort of did—but she knew that her celestial boyfriend was already fired up again and hard as a rock. So she rode him gently, until her name was falling off his lips in a mixture of broken breaths and light moans. Her hands clutched his sweaty pectoral muscles as she rode out his high, as his fingers dug into her hips. She was about to climb off and head to the bathroom to clean herself up before he grabbed her hips again and kept her in place.

“Come on, darling. You know I’d never leave you unsatisfied,” he said.

Chloe grinned, knowingly. They didn’t leave the bed until Chloe climaxed. That was his only rule for the bedroom. Chloe didn’t mind it.

He made her sit up a bit so that he could do most of the work. He gently rose his hips up in a steady rhythm, letting Chloe relax. He placed the pad of one of his thumbs against her bud and she moaned, rolling her hips with him. It didn’t take long for her to come. “Oh, Lucifer,” she let out as quiet as she could. She dug her nails into his chest, leaving little crescent moons in their wake. He didn’t seem to mind.

They both moaned when she slipped off him and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day—or the rest of the afternoon, she thought. Her body ached at the sudden loneliness.

She had no idea how they waited four years to have sex. Of course, she always found him incredibly attractive, and he often made it known to her that he felt the same about her, but she somehow had the willpower back then to refuse him. Whatever that was, it was long gone now. Chloe couldn’t resist him. His bedroom, her bedroom, the bar, the precinct, his car. Everywhere. She felt like a damn teenager again. Everything about him turned her on. His proper accent, the way his muscles moved under his suit, his mojo, his witty comments. It was incredibly annoying how much enjoyment Lucifer had gotten out of this.

As she climbed in the shower, she remembered the conversation her and Lucifer had about two months ago. Lucifer had asked randomly one night as they laid in bed about her first time. Who it was with, when, where it was, if she regretted it, how much it hurt. He said he wanted to know everything. She told him it was with a boy named Kyle Thomas, a football player she had a crush on all throughout high school. Her senior year, he asked her out on a date. He picked her up in his truck. He drove to some backroad out in the desert and pulled over. When she’d asked him what they were going to do there, he just kissed her. He unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over hair, gripping her breasts roughly and palming her outside her jeans. She was not prepared for it in the slightest, had originally thought that they were just going to see a movie or something, but she let it happen. She had told Lucifer, perhaps in too much detail, how calloused his hands were and how they scraped her skin as he peeled her clothes off. She told him about the way he spread apart her thighs, rubbed her aggressively with three fingers for a short second, and then shoved himself in her with a sudden push. It stung, bad. He came quickly. Chloe remembers trying to hold back tears, because she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him. She had heard a slight growl from Lucifer’s chest where her head was laid when she told him that. She ended her story by telling him that Kyle had pretended it never happened the next day at school and ignored her when she asked about a second date. 'I don’t regret it, really. But it wasn’t the most pleasurable experience in the world. Definitely made me nervous for the next time around,' she told him.

He then asked about her other sexual partners, including Dan and Cain. She was surprised that he wanted to hear about it. Even more surprised that she was okay with telling him. She was comfortable with him, and he her. It didn’t bother each other anymore. They knew that nothing was going to separate them. They’d literally been through Hell and back already. It was hard to compete with that.

'Dan…well…he just wasn’t…'

Lucifer laughed. 'Bit of a two-pump chump? Figures.'

'Yeah. Two. You could say that, I guess.' They both laughed together for a moment before she began about Cain. There was still some tension looming over his name, for both Chloe and Lucifer. Chloe had accepted the fact that she was never in love with Cain, but was just trying to shove down the love she held for Lucifer. She was just trying to cover it up with a lie. Lucifer still hated him, for not only trying to kill them both, but for breaking Chloe’s heart and making her feel like she was the one doing something wrong. As if she could.

'He was just really rough. All the time. There were never any gentle or tender moments. It was always against a wall or from behind. Not that I dislike either of those positions, but you could tell he was just trying to get off quickly. He hated foreplay. He didn’t really understand what I liked, so I usually had to excuse myself to the shower when he finished and finish myself off myself,' I said.

Surprising both herself and Lucifer, she had asked Lucifer the same question. She glanced up at his face as she drew patterns on his bare chest. 'What about you? Tell me about your first time.'

He laughed. 'Well. It was different. Magical, even. I was the first to really do it after all, so I had to sort of figure things out by myself. How things worked. Eve hadn’t had sex with Adam before I came, so she was clueless as well. I took her behind a waterfall in the Garden. Adam was out hunting. We explored each other, slowly, curiously. I’d remembered my Father telling me how the human female body was going to be used for reproduction. I figured out the other bits myself from there. It was immensely pleasurable, but honestly, I think it was more to the fact that I was getting my revenge on Dad.'

'I think Linda would have a few things to say about that,' she said with a laugh, snuggling further into him, wanting to hear more.

He told her about the endless amounts of women and men over time who had stumbled into his bed. He said it was mostly all about their pleasure, never usually centered around his. It was what he was designed to do, after all. Draw out people’s deepest desires and fulfill them. He said it made him feel wanted, needed. And that he felt that way until the case that dealt with all his former lovers. He said he got off on other people’s satisfaction. She pulled him tighter when she heard his voice get a bit quieter. He held her against him. There wasn’t a specific time that stood out to him. Of course there wasn’t, he’d been around forever. But he told Chloe that sex with Eve wasn’t even all that special compared to everyone else. Eve had done everything he wanted, always trying to upper-hand him and satisfy his needs, making him ignore hers. This annoyed him to no end, he said. 'I’m still the Devil, darling. I like being in control. It’s who I am,' he had tried to explain to Chloe. She understood. It was part of his nature. Lucifer was usually the one who took control in the bedroom, and Chloe loved every second of it. She always held herself up to such high standards and was always responsible and sensible; it was nice to allow herself to let go with Lucifer and allow him to pleasure her. But that in no way meant she didn’t return the favor every once in a while and enjoy it just as much. Since Lucifer seemed to have an endless amount of testosterone and didn’t really need to ever take a break, Chloe tried to make it up to him a lot, like she had this morning when she rode him.

Chloe eventually snapped herself out of the memory and climbed out of the shower. She was startled to find Lucifer in the bathroom with her, nothing but pants and shoes on, brushing his teeth.

“Douche called. He’s going to drop the urchin off in an hour,” he said, then put the toothbrush back in his mouth.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short last chapter, but I really wanted to add this little scene lol. Thanks for reading!

“Mom, please? Dad fell asleep too early last night, so we couldn’t watch any of them,” Trixie asked for the second time.

“Trix, I don’t know. Mommy has a very large headache at the moment,” Chloe said, turning to look at her daughter who was seated comfortably in the backseat of Lucifer’s luxurious car.

They were on their way back to Chloe’s apartment. After Dan dropped Trixie off at Lux, Lucifer took the girls to his favorite sushi restaurant downtown for an early dinner. Trixie had protested the idea at first, refusing to eat the ‘smelly dead fish,’ but fell in love with the California roll eventually. She ate all her roll and part of her mother’s. Chloe didn’t feel up to eating that much at the moment. The most she ate were some aspirin she found in Lucifer’s glove compartment. She also found a large bag of marijuana, to which she looked at Lucifer with a glare. 'What?' he had asked her, confused.

“Come on, mom. It’s a Saturday night. It’ll be fun! Right, Lucifer?” She leaned up towards Lucifer in the driver’s seat, who was currently fighting off his own slight headache as well. 

“Won’t you get scared too easily, urchin? I don’t know if you could handle it…” he said, egging her on. He glanced at Chloe out of the corner of his eye and had a small smug grin on his face. She looked annoyed. He squeezed his hand that rested on her thigh.

“Me? Scared?” The girl asked, baffled by his wild accusation. “The freakin’ Devil is my step-dad. No way I’m going to be scared by some stupid movies.” He looked in the mirror and saw her cross her arms over her chest. Stubborn, just like her mother. His chest warmed at the mention of ‘step-dad,’ out of love and nervousness.

Chloe turned and grinned at her. This was the first year that Chloe allowed her daughter to watch actual horror movies on Halloween, and not just watch The Addam’s Family or Hocus Pocus for the twentieth time in a row. “Fine. We can watch some tonight. But I am not staying up super late. Maybe Lucifer will, but I’m going to bed early,” she told her. Trixie squealed in response, clapping her hands. Honestly, with a demon best friend, the girl probably wasn’t going to see much else that scared her.

When they got home, Trixie sprinted out of Lucifer’s car and inside to pick out the movie. Chloe dragged herself upstairs to put on some comfier clothes, and Lucifer followed to do the same. Chloe reached inside Lucifer’s drawer he had created for himself and tossed him his sweatpants and a t-shirt, an outfit that was a true rarity with him. But lounging around with boxers and his silk robe on wasn’t a family friendly option with Trixie around. Chloe slipped on one of his white button-up shirts and some cotton shorts. The shirt was so long on her, it looked like she was wearing a dress. She also slipped on some of his socks. She stepped into the bathroom to throw her hair up into a messy bun. She would worry about brushing the mess tomorrow morning.

When they headed back downstairs, Trixie was already settled in the armchair, clutching the blanket from her bed, her pillow, and the remote that was ready to press play on Halloween. The lights were all off, setting the scene perfectly. Lucifer walked over to take his place on the couch, making a small conversation with Trixie about how she won’t be able to fall asleep tonight, while Chloe made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water and Lucifer some whiskey. She decided just to bring the bottle into the living room with her, since his flask was upstairs.

She sets everything on the coffee table and sits next to Lucifer. She leans into his warm chest as he leans back against the armrest. His hand plays with strands of hair that had already fallen out of her bun.

They both enjoy themselves immensely, not really paying attention to the movie, but to Trixie. She was constantly reminding them that she wasn’t scared, but followed that up each time by hiding under the covers when Michael would pop up on the screen, wielding a large knife in hand. The little girl would squint her eyes when the familiar piano theme song would play, trying to shield herself from a potential jump-scare. Chloe had wondered for a second if she was a bad mother for showing her daughter these movies at only age ten, but realized that if her daughter could handle having the Devil himself as her step-dad, she could handle anything.

It was Lucifer’s turn to pick a movie. First, he chose The Exorcist, but Chloe shot that down immediately when she remembered the ‘Let Jesus fuck you!’ scene and told Trixie, “Maybe next year, babe.” Definitely not next year, she thought to herself.

Lucifer decided on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Trixie had asked about ten times whether it really was a true story. “Why? You scared?” he asked her, teasingly.

“No!” she said, adamantly. “I’m just curious.” Despite her claims, she hid under her blanket for about half the movie, putting her hands on her ears whenever the chainsaw would rev up.

Finally, around eleven, it was Chloe’s turn to pick the final movie. “Let’s watch Scream. The nineties were peak cinema, Trix.”

Lucifer let out a large laugh at that. Chloe ignored him. She never understood his hatred for the decade she grew up in.

“What’s your favorite scary movie?” Lucifer whispered in her ear with his best impersonation of the guy on the screen. He nibbled on her earlobe when he noticed that the urchin was too caught up in the movie to pay attention to them. Chloe giggled in his arms and squirmed. Her arms contorted around his warm muscled waist and used it as a giant pillow. She doesn’t remember falling asleep.

She woke up at some point in the night to Lucifer moving out from under her. She opened one eye and watched as he moved to pick up an asleep Trixie from the chair next to them. He walked slowly to her room, and through the open door, she saw him tuck her into bed and placing a small kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, urchin,” he whispered.

“Lucifer?” Trixie asked before he could tiptoe out.

“Yes?”

“Promise that a bad man like that will never hurt me or mommy,” she asked, her brown eyes wide and fearful.

Chloe couldn’t see Lucifer’s face, but he sat there for a second without responding. Then, he grabbed Trixie’s small hand and whispered, “Beatrice, I will never ever allow anything like that happen to you or your mother. Do you understand me? Never. I’m always going to be right by your side. Always and forever. Okay?”

Trixie looked more reassured, but continued to stare.

“You have my word,” he said, looking into her eyes. 

"Are there men like that in Hell?"

Lucifer was quiet again, trying to word his answer carefully, Chloe presumed. She was curious to see how he'd choose to answer this. "Yes, Trixie. There are men like that in Hell. Very bad men all locked away for the rest of eternity. A place where you, nor your mother, will ever go to. Understand?" he asked again.

She just nodded, seeming appreciative of his answer.

“Goodnight, urchin. Tomorrow I’ll help you study for that test you were talking about Thursday.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” she said, rolling over in her bed and closing her eyes. He shut her door quietly, believing that Chloe was still asleep.

Chloe closed her eyes again. She didn’t want Lucifer to be embarrassed. He didn’t usually show his ‘fatherly’ side around her, even though she knew he loved Trixie like the daughter he never had. Chloe stopped herself from thinking further. If she continued down this thought path of their futures, on whether or not they decide to have a child of their own, she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep tonight and Lucifer would know something was up.

She saw the light from the TV turn off and felt his arms wrapping around her body, trying to disturb her as little as he could. He walked them effortlessly up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed. She felt him slide her socks off her feet, because he knew that sleeping with socks on was a pet peeve of hers. She then heard him shrug off his shirt and toss it to the ground, keeping the sweatpants on in case the urchin decided to waltz into the room in the morning, like she enjoyed doing sometimes. She saw the room dim as she heard the flick of a light switch.

Finally, she felt Lucifer curl up behind her. He spooned her, wrapping his large arm around her waist. His warmth was comfortable and solid, like his bed at the penthouse. She leaned back into his familiar body and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if y'all liked it!


End file.
